


Day 2 - Femdom

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Praise Kink, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter could tell as soon as they stepped onto the quinjet that Natasha would need him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Day 2 - Femdom

Peter could tell as soon as they stepped onto the quinjet that Natasha would need him.

He had grown to know the tells. She was tense, fingers tapping harshly at the armrest of the seat she was in. She was fidgety, unable to stay still in her seat. Her legs crossed and uncrossed every few minutes as she tried to get into a comfortable position. It never worked. She kept moving.

Peter hated seeing her like that. So after a few minutes he stood up, grabbing her hand gently. He led her to a secluded area in the back of the jet, setting her hands on his hips. “Hey, Nat,” he whispered. “Come on, Miss Nat. I can see how tense you are. Let’s get rid of some of that energy.”

Natasha smiled a bit as she listened to him, hand moving to the button in the center of his suit. She pressed her palm flat against it and the suit relaxed, falling to pool around his feet. “You always know,” she murmured, leaning up to kiss him softly.

“I just want to take care of you. While you take care of me.” He grinned a little, kicking his suit away. Without his suit he was nearly naked, only dressed in a thin pair of black boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination.

Natasha looked over him slowly, eyes drinking in the visual of his perfect figure. Then she eyed how he was noticeably already hard. “You just can’t help yourself, can you, baby?” She teased lightly. Her hand drifted down, gripping him through the thin fabric.

A soft noise left him at the contact. “Can’t help it, miss. I was just thinking about how tense you seem. And how I want you to use me to calm down.”

She chuckled, using her free hand to push down the boxers. She watched as his cock sprang free, bowing under its own weight. “I’ll use you alright, baby.”

She couldn’t decide quite what she was in the mood for. She could get herself off in front of him, making him watch without being allowed to touch himself. Or she could use him like a toy, fucking herself on him without letting him finish. All she knew for certain was that he wasn’t getting to cum. Call it feeling extra cruel due to current tensions.

As Natasha thought, she slowly unzipped her suit. Her breasts fell into a more natural position from where they had been pressed up close to her body, nipples peeking out from the undone zipper on both sides. She sighed happily at the relief and Peter moaned weakly at the sight.

“What, Peter?” She asked with a teasing tone. “I know you’ve missed seeing me. But you need to keep your hands to yourself.”

He hadn’t even been aware of his movement where he had started moving to touch her chest. His cheeks colored as he realized and he pulled his hand back shyly. “Sorry, Miss.”

She nodded at his apology, hands moving to her own chest to squeeze her tits together. “Bet you’d love to fuck them, huh? Get your little cock between them, cum on my face when you’re done.”

The noise that came from Peter’s throat could only be described as animalistic. He nodded enthusiastically, biting his lip. “Please-“

“No.” She cut him off firmly, hands dropping to her hips. “Right now isn’t about you, is it? Say it. This isn’t about you.”

He whined softly, chewing his lip. “This isn’t about me,” he repeated softly. The rejection stung slightly, but the comment only made him hornier. He loved when she was in charge. Loved how confident she was.

“Good boy.”

Then there was the praise. He lived for the praise. He loved following her every command, just so that he could hear her calling him good.

She looked over him again, smirking at his red cheeks before looking lower. He was still hard. She knew he loved their games.

“Now, how am I going to use you today,” she mused, shrugging out of the top half of her suit.

They had a long flight back to headquarters. Which just gave her more time to unwind.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
